Big Hero 7
by Frost the Arctic Fox
Summary: What if Tadashi and Hiro had a cousin? "Uh, guys this isn't Hiro he's Takeshi my cousin."
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue - Cousin's back! Uh oh.**

* * *

><p><strong>What if Tadashi and Hiro had a cousin?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>San Fransokyo<strong>

In the city of San Fransokyo there was a popular activity that people enjoyed doing.

It was held in the rough part of town, deep within the ally ways, it was called Bot Fighting, where people made their own robots and made them fight other ones.

It was one night at a bot fighting rink champion bot fighter, Mr. Yama had just won another round with his tough robot.

"I win again, is there any else who dares to challenge me?" He asked the crowd.

All the other competitors quickly put their robots away or broke them.

"Uh, can I go?" A voice asked.

The crowd turned around, and saw a 14-year-old boy standing there.

"Who are you? This is no place for kids." Said Mr. Yama.

"I'm Hiro Hamada, and I'm here to fight, can I go against you? I have my own robot, I built him myself" Hiro said, holding up a small robot that looked like a metal rag doll with a yellow smiley face painted on it.

"You got to pay." Mr. Yama laughed.

"I have money." Said Hiro, pulling out some money from his pocket.

The woman in charge of the fights took both their money, and told them to go into the ring.

"Prepare your bot, Zero." Mr. Yama Said.

"Ready, and commence fighting." The woman said.

Hiro's robot tried to beat Mr. Yama's much larger robot, but his robots just chopped the robot into pieces.

"Ha ha, I win again." Mr. Yama said.

"Wait, can I try again?" Hiro asked.

"You gotta pay." Answered the woman Hiro responds by pulling out a bundle of cash.

Hiro gave the woman a bundle of cash, and the two started to fight again.

This time Hiro changed his robot's face from a yellow smiley face to a red scary face, which confused Mr. Yama.

When the bots fought each other Hiro's robots tore Mr. Yama's robot apart, taking off his arms and head.

"I win!" Hiro yelled in happiness.

Mr. Yama became furious as Hiro was pushed outside.

* * *

><p><strong>San Fransokyo - Alleyway<strong>

"No one hustles Yama." Mr. Yama said, as he and his henchmen came up to him.

"Now guys, can't we talk about this?" Hiro asked nervously as he backs away.

But before they could lay a hand on him, a young man about 18 to early 20s on a red scooter pulled up between.

"Hiro hop on." Said the man.

Hiro quickly did, and he quickly ride away form the confuse henchmens.

Mr. Yama grinned when he still had the kid robot when suddenly the robot's face from a yellow smiley face to a red scary face.

"Uh oh." Mr. Yama said before the robot beat him up and scurried to Hiro.

The young man was Hiro's older brother, Tadashi.

"Are you hurt?" Tadashi asked Hiro.

"No, I'm good." Hiro answered as he put his robot in his jacket.

"Great, cause I'm gonna kill you! What did you think you were doing, bot fighting's illegal." Tadashi said to him while trying to hit him.

"Well technically betting on bots fights is illegal." Reasoned Hiro to his older brother.

"Which they were doing." Tadashi pointed out.

The two tried to escape the thugs, but everyone way they turned they were there.

Until they turned one way, and saw lots of police cars blocking the only exit.

"Uh oh." Tadashi said as the police got out, and arrested everyone at the rink, even Tadashi and Hiro.

* * *

><p><strong>San Fransokyo - <strong>San Fransokyo Police Department<strong>**

Hiro sat in a cell alone at the San Fransokyo Police Station, while Tadashi and the others sat in another with everyone in the rink.

Soon the police got a hold of Tadashi and Hiro's guardian, and they came to pick them up.

The two walked outside, to see their not their Aunt Cass waiting for them but their cousin 20 year old Captain Takeshi Hamada, with a stern look on his face.

"Uh, hi Takeshi." said Hiro, nervously.

"What did you two think you were doing?" Takeshi asked the two brother as they looked at each other nervously.

In the Humvee Takeshi was just finishing his lecture to the brothers.

"Really boys, do you know how worried your aunt was when she got the call from the station? She was so shock I had to pick you two up." He finished.

* * *

><p><strong>San Fransokyo -Lucky Cat Café<strong>

Finally the three got back to the Lucky Cat Café where they lived.

They walked in, and saw their aunt behind the counter, eating doughnuts.

When she saw them, she quickly ran over to them.

"Boys, are you okay are you hurt?" Asked their Aunt Cass, looking both of them over.

"We're fine, Aunt Cass." Tadashi assured her.

"Great, now were the two of you doing? Don't you know it's dangerous sneaking into the city at night, you could've been hurt or worse." Snapped Cass.

Tadashi and Hiro looked at each other with wide eyes at their aunt's reaction.

"I need another doughnut." Aunt Cass groans as she went back behind the counter.

"Uh, mom, maybe you've had enough doughnuts." Takeshi said gently, noticing that she ate six doughnuts from a box that originally held a dozen.

"Stress eating." Aunt Cass replied as she and Takeshi started to argue about her stress habits as the two then went upstairs to their room.

"You better make this up to Aunt Cass before she eats everything in the cafe, as if the pregnancy cravings when she was pregnant with Takeshi weren't enough already." Tadashi said to Hiro.

"I will." Hiro said to him, as he got on his computer.

"And I hoped you learned your lesson." Tadashi added.

"Absolutely." Hiro said, turning around.

Tadashi then saw the look on his face.

"You're going out again, aren't you?" He asked him.

"There's a bot fight across town. If i go now I can still make it." Hiro said as he gets up.

He grabbed his robot, but Tadashi grabbed in by his jacket hood.

"When are you gonna start doing something with that brain of yours?" He asked while poking Hiro's head.

"What go to college like you? So people can tell me stuff I already know?" Hiro asked him as he smacks his brother's hand away.

"Unbelievable, you graduated high school at 13, and this is how you want to spend your life? Why couldn't you be like Takeshi." Tadashi asked.

"Well maybe it is." Hiro shot back to hi.

"All right, I'll drive you." Tadashi said to hi,.

"What?" Hiro asked him in confusion.

"I can't stop you, but I can at least take you." Tadashi explained to him.

"Awesome." Hiro said as he went downstairs.

Tadashi got a clever look on his face.

"This'll teach him a lesson." Tadashi said as he followed Hiro downstairs only to meet Takeshi at the door.

Takeshi gave him a look that said I know what your thinking.

"Your scooter is still in the impound I'll give you a lift." Takeshi told him as he grab his jacket and keys to his Humvee.

* * *

><p><strong>How is it so please read and review please about it please.<strong>

**Bio:**

**Name:** Takeshi Hamada

**Parents:** Daichi Hamada and Cass Hamada

**Born: **1 September 2012

**Age:** 20

**Nationality:** American

**Allegiance:** United States.**  
><strong>

**University:** United States Military Academy (West-Point) and San Fransokyo Institute of Technology

**Service/branch:** United States Army Research, Development and Engineering Command (RDECOM)

**Years of service:** 2032 - Present

**Rank:** Captain

**Personalities:** A Kind and strict person, cold to his enemies he is a great commander who look after subordinates, friends and family, he values teamwork and friendship.

It's known that his father died in an unknown accident when he was 7 years old and he is only an inch taller than Tadashi and looks a little younger than him.

* * *

><p><strong>Well Please Read and Review on this story!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 - University and Baymax **

* * *

><p><strong>What if Tadashi and Hiro had a cousin?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>San Fransokyo - Lucky Cat Café<strong>

"Get in Hiro, I'm driving both you and Tadashi to the bot fight." Takeshi said to Hiro as he open the door to his Government Issued Military Humvee.

"What? But I thought Tadashi was going to take me." Hiro replied to Takeshi as he got in the back as Tadashi took the passenger seat.

"His scooter is still in the impound." Takeshi replied to Hiro as he took off.

* * *

><p><strong>San Fransokyo Institute of Technology<strong>

The three then came up to Takeshi's old and Tadashi's current school, the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology.

"Why are we here? The bot fight's the other way." Hiro asked the trio as they exits the Humvee.

"I just need to get something, come on." Tadashi replied as he goes up to the school.

"And I want to see my old school." Takeshi added as he follow Tadashi.

Hiro reluctantly followed his brother and cousin inside.

"Can we hurry up, I really don't want to see your nerdy school." said Hiro.

The three walked into the school, and into a high-tech lab.

There Hiro saw people working on all kinds of technology.

He had to admit he was a little impressed.

"Watch out!" A Voice shouted as suddenly a girl on a bike drove by, but it wasn't an ordinary bike, the wheels looked more like disks than wheels.

She then hung up the bike, and walked away, and Hiro went over to it.

"Whoa, electro mag suspension?" Hiro asked, as he moved his hands on the disk like wheel.

"Hey! Who are you?" The girl asked sounded completely annoyed.

Nervous, Hiro just stammered trying to make a sentence.

"GoGo, this is my brother, Hiro and this is my cousin, Takeshi." Tadashi introduce his brother and brother.

GoGo took off her helmet, and popped her gum.

"Welcome to the nerd lab." She said to Hiro, clearly she heard him say the school was nerdy.

"Umm... Yeah... About that... I've never seen electro mag suspension on a bike before." Hiro laughed nervously.

"Zero resistance, faster bike. But not fast enough... yet." GoGo explained as she throwing the disk in the recycle bin.

"And also quick to replace if it breaks." Takeshi added in.

Then Hiro walked over to another part of the lab.

There he saw a strong dark skin guy working with two tall transparent tubes.

"Whoa, whoa, don't move. Behind the line please." He said immediately said when Hiro got to close and points to the caution line on the floor.

Hiro then got back on the other side of the line.

"Hey Wasabi, this is my brother, Hiro." Tadashi introduce his little brother.

"Hello, Hiro. Prepare to be amazed. Catch." said Wasabi as he threw Hiro an apple between the two tall transparent tubes.

But the apple came out in thing slices, like paper.

"Whoa." Hiro replied in amazement, holding a piece of the apple.

Wasabi turned on a switch, to reveal green lasers, between the two tubes.

"Laser induced plasma?" Takeshi asked looking at the plasma lasers.

"Yep, with a little magnetic confinement for ultra precision." Wasabi explained, as he put his tool back on with work desk.

"Hey Tadashi, I thought you only have one brother. Is this another sibling you forgot to mention." Wasabi asked when he saw Takeshi.

"Nope, this is my cousin, Takeshi." Tadashi laugh a bit at the though that Takeshi is his sibling.

"Hello Takeshi." Wasabi greeted Takeshi.

Hiro went to Wasabi's work desk and saw everything on the desk was outlined, and looked completely neat.

"Wow, how you find anything in this mess?" Hiro joked as he picked up a tool.

"I have a system a place for everything and everything in its' place." Wasabi explains as he take back the tool and put it back.

"I need this." Then GoGo runs over and steals a wrench and making everything clutter together.

" Hey! You can't do that!" Wasabi yells in frustration as he chases Gogo.

Then a girl came by rolling a large black ball.

"Excuse me! Coming through! Hey Tadashi, oh and you must be Hiro it's so great to finally meet you." She greeted Tadashi then Takeshi.

"Uh, but I'm..." Takeshi tried to explained awkwardly.

"Oh, you have to come see this." She said, pulling Takeshi over to her station.

The black ball then rolled onto a platform, and rose up.

"That a whole lot of tungsten carbide." Takeshi said in confusion.

"Four hundred pounds of it. And look, look, you're gonna love this. A dash of pleochroic acid, a smige of cobalt, a hint of hydrogen peroxide, super heat it to 500 kelvin, and... ta da." She said, as she mixed some chemicals then uses a flamethrower to heat it up, and then sprayed it all over the ball turning it bright pink.

"It's really, pink." Takeshi replied.

"Here's the best part." She said as she tiptoes to the ball and touches it with one finger causing the whole ball to explode in pink dust

"Uh..." Takeshi look confuse but the girl though it was surprise.

"I know right? A Chemical metal embitterment." The girl said dusting off the pink substance off her lab coat.

"Not bad, Honey Lemon. But this isn't Hiro, he's Takeshi my cousin, this is Hiro." Tadashi explained to her while pushing Hiro forward.

"GoGo, Honey Lemon, Wasabi?" Hiro asked in confusion.

"I only spilled wasabi on my shirt once." Wasabi said frustrated as he walks back to his work site.

"Fred comes up with the nicknames." Tadashi explained to him.

"Wait. Who's Fred?" Hiro asked confused.

"This guy right here." Said a voice.

Hiro and Takeshi turned to see a life sized lizard looking right at them which surprised them

"Don't be alarmed, it's just a suit, this isn't my actual body." The lizard then opens its mouth to reveal a blonde haired guy with a blue beanie inside.

"The name's Fred. I'm a school mascot by day and by night..." He said before doing a few flips and tricks with a wooden board, " I'm a also a school mascot." He finished.

"So what's your major?" Hiro asked Fred.

"No no no I'm not a student, but I am a major science enthusiast." He said as he laid on a chair.

"I've been trying to get Honey to develop a formula that turn me into a giant fire breathing lizard at will." He said to him then shows the image of what he wants to do on a comic book.

"That is scientifically impossible." Takeshi said to him.

"Yes, and it's not science." Honey said.

"Yeah, and I guess the shrink ray I asked Wasabi for isn't science either?" Fred asked them.

"Nope." Wasabi answered form behind Fred.

"Oh! Wait! How about invisible sandwich. Imagine eating and people just think you're crazy." He said imitating eating one.

"Just stop." Wasabi said clearly annoyed.

"Hiro." Tadashi calls the them over to a door where Takeshi is already waiting.

"So what do you think so far of my nerd school." Tadashi asked Hiro.

"It's amazing." Hiro replied.

"Good. There's one more thing I have to show you." Tadashi said as he heads to his lab

"So want to see what I'm working on?" Tadashi asked Hiro.

"Sure." Hiro answered.

"Show away." Takeshi told him.

Tadashi went over to his desk, and pulled out a roll of duct tape.

"Duct tape, that's real original bro, but it's already been invented." Hiro sarcastically said as Tadashi rolled up his jacket sleeve, and placed the tape on his arm, and suddenly pulled it off.

"Oww, what was that for, oww?" Hiro asked in pain.

"I need someone to literally say 'ow' and Takeshi has a higher pain tolerance." Tadashi explained.

"What for!?" Hiro continue to asked in pain.

Near the window is a huge red box.

The red box collapses as a white thing inflates into a pudgy white robot with little black eyes.

To Hiro it looks like a walking marshmallow.

It steps out of the red box and starts walking towards Hiro.

The robot was stopped by a rollaway stool and the duo watch as it slowly moves the stool out of the way.

It finally walks over to Hiro.

"Hello I am Baymax. Your personal healthcare companion." The Robot introduce himself.

"Baymax?" Takeshi said before realizing where the name came from.

"You didn't Tadashi!" He immediately said to Tadashi.

"I did." Tadashi said smiling.

"What're you guys talking about?" Hiro asked.

"We'll talk about this later." Tadashi said

"So a nurse bot?" Hiro asked Tadashi.

"I programed him with the knowledge of over 10,000 medical conditions, and how to treat them." Tadashi explains as he goes over to Baymax and presses the button that's on his chest.

The button pops out a bit to reveal a little green card inserted in a card holder.

"This card allows Baymax to do what he's programmed to do. This is what makes Baymax, Baymax." Tadashi explains

"It is in my programming to respond to a patient when you say Ow!" The robot, Baymax, explained.

"On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain." Baymax, said as it's shows a screen with a facial rate pain chart on its stomach.

"Uhhhhh..." Hiro said.

"I will scan you for injuries." Baymax said as he bends its head down and slowly rising up.

"Scan complete. You have sustained a mild abrasion on your right forearm." Showing now a chart of a human with a red maker on the right arm.

"That's amazing. It can diagnose injuries. What about illness?" Takeshi asked Tadashi.

"Can do that and also can treat them. Baymax, treatment." Tadashi replied to Takeshi.

"I will treat the abrasion with a antibacterial spray." Baymax said before converting one of its hands with a spray nozzle to treat Hiro's arm.

"What's the main ingredient in this antibacterial spray?" Hiro asked.

"The main ingredient is Bacitracin." Baymax answered.

"Sorry, I'm allergic to Bacitracin." Hiro said.

"You are not allergic to Bacitracin, but you do have a mild allergy to peanuts." The robot said as he treats Hiro's arm.

"That is so cool." Hiro said amazed with Baymax.

"Take a look at him." Tadashi gestures to Baymax.

"Vinyls cover." Hiro said about the fabric on Baymax.

"Yep, I'm going a huggable design." Tadashi explained.

Hiro takes a look at the robot's eyes.

"Nice Hyperspectrum Cameras for the eyes Tadashi. It should be able to detect any health problems without compromise." Hiro complimented.

Hiro presses his face into Baymax's belly to see his motor.

"Not to mention the collapsible framework. Is that a titanium motor?" Hiro asked.

"It's actually carbon fiber." Tadashi said.

"More lighter." Hiro said in awe.

"How long have working on this guy Tadashi?" Takeshi asked curiously.

"About a year ago more or less." Tadashi answered.

"A year!" Hiro said.

"Well it must have been worth it." Takeshi complimented him.

"You have been a good boy. Have a lollipop." Baymax said holding a lollipop to Hiro.

"Sweet." Hiro said taking the lollipop.

"To deactivate me you must say 'I'm satisfied with my care.'." Baymax explained to him.

"Alright, ' I'm satisfied with my care'" Hiro said.

Baymax goes back over to the red box and deflates to compress back into the same shape of the box from the beginning.

"Baymax is going to help a lot of people. I can feel it." Tadashi smiled.

"Burning the midnight oil are we Tadashi?" A voice asked.

Making the trio turned around, and saw an older man in the door.

"Evening, Professor Callaghan. This is my brother Hiro and my cousin Takeshi, we were just stopping by." Tadashi explained.

"Robert Callaghan, the inventor of all the robots?" Hiro asked in amazement.

"Nice to see you again Takeshi." Professor Callaghan greeted Takeshi.

"It's good to see you again Professor." Takeshi replied as he shook his hand.

"The same, nice to meet you, Hiro, so do you plan on going here someday, we could use your talents." Professor Callaghan said.

"I don't know Professor, Hiro has great career in bot fighting." said Tadashi.

"Ah, bot fighting, my daughter Abigail used to love those." Professor Callaghan said.

"May I?" The professor asked pointing to Hiro's little robot as Hiro hands him the robot

"This robot for sure would guarantee your winning streak Hiro." Professor Callaghan smiled at him

"You like it? I can show how I put it together this type of technology." Hiro offered as he follow the professor out in to the hallway.

"Hey Genius!" Tadashi said through the see-through wall panel.

"He invented it." Takeshi added.

"You're Robert Callaghan!?" Hiro asked in shock making Callaghan smiled.

"As in, the Callaghan that redefined robotics." Hiro continued in shock.

"And The Callaghan who is father of Callaghan Technology!?" Hiro said started to get excited.

"Enthusiastic just like my daughter." Professor Callaghan laughed

"But it's not too late to make a detour. I'm sure you are capable of doing great things." Callaghan continued/

Tadashi comes over to them and speaks to Callaghan as though Hiro weren't there as they walk to the elevator.

"Well Unfortunately Hiro want the easy life and feel that he don't need to be here." Tadashi told him.

"Well that's too bad, because if easy is what they want. Then I guess our program isn't for them." Professor Callaghan said as the the trio get on the elevator.

He stops the door before finishing.

"Here at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology we tend to push the boundaries of science. Good luck with the bot fighting." He said as he lets go of the elevator door leaving the Hiro to his thoughts.

The trio leave the building.

Hiro stare at the building while Takeshi and Tadashi is in Takeshi's Humvee ready to go.

"Come on Hiro. Don't you want to make that bot fight?" Tadashi asked him.

"I have to go here! If I don't go here, I'll be nothing." Hiro said desperately.

"Tell me how I can get in." Hiro said.

Tadashi and Takeshi smiled at what they just heard.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake: Takeshi's failed idea.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>San Fransokyo Institute of Technology<strong>

Late at night at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology a younger Takeshi is still working on one of his projects.

"No! No! No!" Takeshi shouted as he bangs his head on his desk on a board is the blueprints for Baymax.

"Every time!" Takeshi shouted in agony as he sighs in defeat.

"Hey! Takeshi! Time to go home!" Takeshi's friend shouted form the outside.

"I'm coming!" Takeshi replied to him as he stands up.

As he walks towards the door he stub his foot on a metal container he left on the floor.

"Ow!" Takeshi shouted in pain.

At one side a prototype Baymax made form kevlar and titanium motor sat there inactive until Takeshi shouted 'ow'.

"Hello I am Baymax. Your personal healthcare companion and you need a hug." Prototype Baymax said as he walks forward to hug Takeshi.

"Oh no!" Takeshi shouted in panic as he run out the door.

"Do not run after eating, it could cause stomach cramps. stomachaches, appendicitis..." Prototype Baymax said as he follow Takeshi out the door.

"NNNNOOOOOO!" All over San Fransokyo the screams of panic and fear is heard all over the city.

* * *

><p><strong>Prototype Baymax<strong>

Prototype Baymax is an earlier Baymax made by Takeshi Hamada during his years in San Fransokyo Institute of Technology.

The Prototype Baymax is made with Kevlar instead of Vinyls cover, with titanium motor instead of carbon fiber, and instead of Hyperspectrum Cameras for the eyes Takeshi uses the earlier and cheaper IR Cameras but still uses the inflatable design.

The Prototype has wired malfunctions such as breaking bones on simulation dummies, a wired obsession with hugs, throwing things, sucking electricity enough to power New York, quick battery drains, hitting people and failing to shut down at sometimes.

Takeshi scraps the project when he graduated and Tadashi continued the project with more successful results than Takeshi making the new Baymax.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think about this chapter and the omake.<strong>

**Please Read and Review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2 - The Showcase and Fire!**

* * *

><p><strong>What if Tadashi and Hiro had a cousin?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>San Fransokyo - Lucky Cat Café<strong>

"Alright, you can get in by participating in the showcase where your age won't matter. All you have to do is create an invention that would impress Callaghan. You impress him, you're in." Tadashi said as he staples a flier for a showcase at the school over Hiro's bot fighting poster.

"This'll be a cinch." said Hiro smiled as he opens his notebook, and sharpen a pencil.

But after a while there were crumpled up paper balls everywhere, and Hiro was banging his head on his desk.

"Stupid, useless, big head." Hiro complained while continuing to bang his head against the desk.

"Wow... A total washout at 14." Tadashi sarcastically said as he is reading.

"I'll never get into that nerd school" Hiro said with frustration.

"I figured this out." Tadashi told Takeshi who was watching at the stairs.

Tadashi walks over to Hiro and spins Hiro's chair around to face each other.

"I'm not giving up on you." Tadashi said as he grabbed him, and held him by his ankles, while the rest of him was on his back.

"What are you doing?" Hiro asked Tadashi.

"You need to look at things from a different angle." Tadashi explained, as he began to spin around.

While the room was spinning, Hiro's eye caught it little robot, and that's when he got an idea.

"That's it!" Hiro shouted with happiness.

He went down to their garage, and got to work.

Takeshi even brought in some equipment he manage to requisition to help Hiro.

Days passed and Hiro kept working and working with help of the equipment that Takeshi manage to get for him.

Cass, Takeshi, and Tadashi often brought him meals, Tadashi's friends from the school came to help, and often he fell asleep while he was working.

Until one day the garage was filled with garbage cans of his inventions.

He opened a bin, and showed Tadashi, and the two fist bumped just as Takeshi arrive to look at the inventions and gave a low whistle.

* * *

><p><strong>San Fransokyo Institute of Technology<strong>

That night Aunt Cass drove Tadashi and Hiro to the school, for the presentation.

While Takeshi, 'wearing his Flame-Resistant Army Combat Uniform', is driving a M1097A2 Humvee, that he manage to requisition, to help transport Hiro's inventions.

He get his inventions over to the auditorium at the institute.

Because of how massive Hiro's invention is, he needed help with getting the garage bins into position from his family and now friends.

"Well, good luck, Hiro. I'll be in the audience watching you." Cass said as she leaves the group.

The group helped Hiro, Tadashi and Takeshi carry in the trash bins.

"You feel okay, Hiro?" Tadashi asked Hiro.

"Pfff please. An ex bot fighter nervous." Hiro rolled his eyes at Tadashi.

"Yep, he's nervous." Takeshi joked.

"No, I'm not." Hiro protested.

"Your knees are stiff, and I can see sweat starting to form on your forehead, tell him GoGo." Honey pointed out.

"Woman up, Hiro." GoGo said to Hiro.

"Guys I'm fine." Hiro denied even he would do anything not to embarrass himself

"So do need anything Hiro? Water? Breath mint? Underwear?" Wasabi asked Hiro.

"Underwear? Really Wasabi? He's nervous as he is." Honey said.

"I don't bother with spare underwear. I go back to front, front to back, inside out back to front, front to back again." Fred said.

"That is both proud and disgusting." Tadashi pointed out as Takeshi nod in agreement.

"Don't encourage him. Who knows what he'll do now?" Wasabi replied to Tadashi.

"Duh... It's called recycling." Fred said as everyone ignored him.

"Before you go up, photo op, everybody say Hiro." Honey said as she pulled out her phone, and snapped a picture of the group.

But Hiro was a little nervous to get on stage, worried that his invention wouldn't be good enough.

"Hey, don't worry. You'll do great." Tadashi said as he handed him the microphone.

"Yeah Hiro just calm down." Takeshi added as he pat his cousin's back.

So Hiro took a deep breath and walked on stage as everyone looked at him in interest.

"Uh, hello, my name's Hiro Hamada, and uh..." Hiro started but then the microphone made that feedback noise that made everybody flinched.

He chuckled nervously, until he saw Tadashi in the audience giving him a thumbs up.

"And I have something to show you... that I think is... great." Hiro continue as he pull out something form his pocket and puts it on his head.

"This is a Neuron Cranium Transmitter." He points to the head piece.

He also pull out tiny piece of robot from his pocket.

"And this is a microbot. The transmitter allows me to be able to control this microbot." Hiro explained as the microbot starts to move.

It looks pretty flimsy and a person already left the audience.

Hiro is starting to panic as he looks at his brother and cousin.

Tadashi mouths to him to breathe while Takeshi gives him an encouraging nod to go on.

He takes a deep breath and continues confidently

"One microbot may not seem much, but with more..." Hiro continued on as the garbage bins flew open as tons and tons of microbots came out.

People start to panic as they see more black tiny microbots passing through the audience.

The microbots makes their climb to the stage and form into a huge box the size of a giant refrigerator.

Hiro smiles once he captured the people's attention.

"But when many more come together they are capable of being so much more." Hiro explains as he thinks the microbots to form a huge waving hand and they respond beautifully.

"This transmitter allows me to make them do what I want them to do." He takes off the transmitter and the microbots collapse on to the stage to show that transmitter is what's controlling the microbots.

He puts it back on and he resumes control over the microbots.

The microbots have changed into a spinning pilar.

"They can save time on constructions of buildings." He said getting behind the pilar.

"I think it, they do it." The microbots drop to reveal Hiro on top of a metal structure that the microbots had created.

"Also transportation would no longer be an issue." Hiro then steps off the structure, the audience gasped before Hiro is caught in a cushion of microbots.

In the audience Professor Callaghan was impressed at Hiro's invention as the microbots carry Hiro off the stage and even hung him upside down in a stage lighting rig.

He-hi fives both Tadashi and Takeshi before he is carried back down to the stage.

"The possibilities are limitless, the only limit is your imagination." Hiro continued.

He even got the microbots to place a guy's invention onto his platform on the way back to the stage.

He steps off the microbots and looks at the crowd

"The possibilities are endless. All thanks to..." For his finally he got the microbots to form together to become one giant microbot before saying, " Microbots."

Everyone clapped and cheered for Hiro and he takes a bow as so does the microbots.

He jumps off the stage to meet up his family.

"Hiro, that was awesome." Tadashi said as he fist bumps his little brother.

"It truly was." Professor Callaghan said coming up to them.

"Thank you, sir." Hiro thanked the Professor.

"You have real potential, Hiro. I look forward to seeing you here." Professor Callaghan said.

"Wow, thanks." Hiro said in awe.

"Quite impressive." Said a voice.

Tadashi, Takeshi, Hiro, and Professor Callaghan looked up to see a man in a suit walking towards them.

"Alistair Krei. CEO of Krei Tech Industries. May I?" Krei asked, referring to the micro bot.

Hiro handed it to him, and he looked it over.

"You know, Hiro. I want to make you an offer, I want to offer you a contract with Krei Tech." Mr. Krei said to Hiro after looking at the mircobot.

"Get out." Hiro replied in shock.

"Hiro maybe this isn't a good idea. Working for Krei may sound all great, but he's cut a lot of corners to get where he is. You can either continue to develop them or sell them off to the wrong hands." Professor Callaghan said to him.

"Come now, Callaghan. This isn't about what happened." Krei said before looking at Hiro. "Young man, I am talking about more money than an average fourteen year old would ask."

Hiro thinks about it for a second and knows what he wants.

"That's very kind of you Mr. Krei, but the microbots isn't for sale." Hiro replied to him.

"Very well." Krei accepted the answer as he turns to leave.

"Krei!" Tadashi shouted to get Krei's attention.

"That's my brother's." Tadashi points to the microbot in his hand.

"Oh, sorry." Krei said remembering the microbot before tossing it back to Hiro.

He walks away from the group and leaves with his secretary.

Professor Callaghan smiles again and pulls out a pair of envelopes with the school crest on them.

"I look forward to seeing you two in my class this fall." Professor Callaghan said as he hands Hiro the letter.

A little later, everyone walked out happy that Hiro got in.

"Great job, Hiro." Takeshi congratulate him.

"We're so proud of you." Aunt Cass said pinching his cheek. "Come on let's get some food, on us at the cafe."

"You guys go on, Hiro and I'll be right there." Tadashi said.

"All right, see you two later." Cass said before Takeshi said something to her.

Tadashi and Hiro walked away from the building, and onto the bridge.

"Congrats, bro, and also I got to tell you something." Tadashi said to him.

"What that you knew I'd do great?" Hiro asked his brother.

"No, that your fly was during the whole thing." said Tadashi.

"Yeah, right." Hiro chuckled before looking down.

"AHH! Why, didn't you say something sooner?" He asked, zipping his zipper.

"I know you'll do great at this school." said Tadashi.

The brothers smiled at each other, when all of a sudden an alarm went off coming from the two brothers run back to the building to find it raging in fire.

People are running out of the burning building screaming.

The sight was quite horrifying.

"Come on." Tadashi said, running to the building with Hiro behind him.

When they got close they saw all the people running away in terror.

"Where's Professor Callaghan?" Tadashi asked a girl.

"He's still inside." She said, and kept running. Tadashi started heading inside.

"Tadashi, what're you doing?" Hiro asked him.

"I have to save him." Tadashi answered as he ran into the building, his cap flying off.

"Tadashi! Wait!" Came the shout of their cousin as he run towards the building.

Hiro picked Tadashi's cap up, and tried to go after him with Takeshi who is nearer to the door, but there was a massive explosion throwing both Takeshi and Hiro back.

Takeshi who was the closest one to the explosion was lucky he was wearing his Flame-Resistant Army Combat Uniform.

They stare at the building in shock as the sounds of Fire engines and Police cruisers grew louder and louder as the fire continue to consume the building.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think about this chapter.<strong>

**Please Read and Review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3 - Breaking the Case and Finding a Plot!**

* * *

><p><strong>What if Tadashi and Hiro had a cousin?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>News:<strong>

"Unknown fire destroys San Fransokyo Institute of Technology's Showcase Hall." A Female reporter reports while showing a footage of last night's incident.

"Police and FBI with the ATF is still working on the case whether the fire was an accident or Arson." A Male reporter reports showing a footage of Police officers wearing windbreakers with the words CSI and Federal agents wearing windbreakers with the words FBI or ATF.

* * *

><p><strong>San Fransokyo Institute of Technology<strong>

Many candles are lit in front of the school for the loss of Professor Callaghan and Tadashi after the tragic events that took place a few days ago.

A pedestal was placed in the center of the candles with pictures of Callaghan and Tadashi on each side of it.

* * *

><p><strong>San Fransokyo - <strong>**Cemetery**

At the funeral for Tadashi took place during a rainy day.

Every single person who knew of the brilliant young man was there. Family, friends, and even acquaintances.

* * *

><p><strong>San Fransokyo - Lucky Cat Café<strong>

After the funeral, everybody heads to the closed Lucky Cafe where the apartment is upstairs.

Tadashi's friends surround Aunt Cass giving her their condolences.

She looks towards the stairs where Hiro and Takeshi are sitting grieving.

Hiro gets up and heads to his room, leaving his cousin alone.

Their once happy family, now a lot lonelier.

Takeshi looked at Hiro one last time before walking down the stairs grabbing his officer's peak cap in the process.

Once down stair he joins his grieving mom.

(**Several Days Later...**)

It has been several weeks since the fire and nothing has gotten back to normal.

The house has gotten a lot more quieter.

Losing Tadashi was a hard loss for everyone, especially Hiro.

He hardly eats and barely leaves his room.

He mainly sits in the beanbag chair near the window just grieving, shutting everyone out.

One morning, he was just sitting in a beanbag chair on Tadashi's side of the room.

Then Cass came into the room carrying a plate of pancakes and bacon.

"Hey" Aunt Cass said coming upstairs with a plate of breakfast for Hiro.

"Mrs. Delmas is downstairs wearing something super inappropriate for an eighty year old. That always cracks you up." She added.

Cass set the plate down, and took the plate of the dinner Takeshi gave him last night, the food was still on the plate.

"You know, the university called. Class may have started a week ago, they say it's not too late for you to register." She said after opening the window blinds.

"Thanks, I'll think about it." Hiro replied as Aunt Cass went back downstairs.

Hiro closed the blinds that Cass had opened, and open his computersaw he had a video message.

He clicked it, and saw it was a video from his friends.

"Hey, Hiro, we miss you at school." Honey said.

"We hope to see you soon." Wasabi added.

"If I could have a super power, it would be to go through the screen and give you a hug." Fred said, and the message finished.

Hiro then looked at the letter of acceptance, and his robot.

Deciding between going back to bot fighting or going to school, like Tadashi wanted.

He drops the letter into the waste basket, and picked up his robot, but suddenly a piece of the robot fell off, right on his toe.

"Oww, oww, ouch." said Hiro sitting up on his bed, and holding his toe.

Then the small alarm went off on Tadashi's side of the room, and out came Baymax.

He made his way over to Hiro while knocking down a few books in the process.

"Hello, I am Baymax. Your personal healthcare companion." Baymax said.

"Uh, hey. Baymax I didn't know you were still active." Hiro said confused.

"I heard a sound of distress. What seems to be the trouble?" Baymax asked.

"Oh, I just stubbed my toe a little. I'm fine." Hiro answered.

"On a scale of one to ten how would you rate your pain?" asked Baymax.

"A zero. I'm okay, really. Thanks you can shrink now." Hiro replied.

"Does it hurt when I touch it?" Baymax asked him.

"NO! That's okay, no touching, I'm fiiiiine." Hiro replied to Baymax as he fell backwards, between his bed and the desk.

He tried to get out, but he was stuck.

"You have fallen." Baymax said to him.

"Ya think?" Hiro asked annoyed at his predicament.

He tries to take hold of a shelf to get himself out, but the shelf breaks sending a bunch of his heavy action figures down on him.

"Ow." "On a scale of..." "Ow." "On a scale of.." "Ow." "On a scale of.." "Ow." "On a scale of one to ten how would you rate your pain?"

"Zero." Hiro groaned in pain.

"It is all right to cry." Baymax said, getting ready to pick him up.

"No, no, no, no, no." Hiro replied to him.

"Crying is a natural response to pain." Baymax explained to Hiro.

"I'm not crying." Hiro said as he squirm out of Baymax's arms.

"I will scan you for injuries." Baymax said to Hiro.

"Don't scan me." Hiro immediately reject the idea.

"Scan complete." Baymax answered hi,.

"Unbelievable." Hiro sighed why did he even bother to.

"So have sustained no injuries. However, your hormone and neurotransmitter levels indicate that you are experiencing mood swings. Common in adolescence. Diagnosis? Puberty." Baymax explained to him.

"Whoa, what? Okay look this has been great, but you need to go back in your box." Hiro said finally freaking out, while going over to Tadashi's side to grab the case.

"You should prepare to experience excessive hair growth on the face, chest, underarms, and..." Baymax brings up a human chart highlighting certain body parts part explaining to Hiro.

"Okay, let's get you back in your luggage." Hiro interrupted trying to keep his sanity, as he tried to put Baymax back in his container.

"I cannot deactivate until you say you are satisfied with your care." Baymax said to him.

"I'm satisfied with my, whoa." said Hiro, but he slid off Baymax and onto the floor.

While he was down there, he heard something coming from his jacket pocket he wore at the showcase.

He reached in to reveal the last microbot he had.

It was moving around like crazy.

"This doesn't make any sense." Hiro said in disbelief.

"Puberty is often a confusing time for a young man blossoming into manhood." Baymax said.

"My microbot, that's impossible. It must be broken." Hiro said, putting it in a petri dish to check on it later, before grabbing a screwdriver to fix up his bot fighting robot.

Baymax holds the Petri dish with the microbot in his hands and notices something every time he moves it away the mricobot moves back to the same direction.

"Your microbot is trying to go somewhere." Baymax told Hiro his findings.

"I told you it's broken." Hiro replied to Baymax.

"It's trying to go somewhere." Baymax said to him.

"Well why don't you go find out where." Hiro sarcastically suggested, really not paying attention.

"Will it help your emotional state?" Baymax asked him.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Hiro sarcastically said.

A few seconds later Hiro hear the noise of the shop door opening and closing, turning his chair around to see Baymax gone.

"Oh no." Hiro muttered.

Then suddenly he hears screeching halts of cars coming from outside.

He immediately run over to the main window and looks out to see Baymax absent mindedly crossing the busy intersection.

"Just great." Hiro muttered then quickly grabbed his shoes and jacket, and flew downstairs.

"Whoa, Hiro where are you going?" Cass asked confused at his behavior.

"Uh, I'm going to apply for classes." Hiro lied to her.

"Oh, honey that's wonderful." Cass said, hugging her nephew.

"Yeah, great." Hiro said.

"Well special dinner tonight, I'll make those spicy chicken wings. That make your face melt." Cass said.

"Yeah, sounds great, gotta go." Hiro said preparing to leave.

"Wait, one more hug." Cass said, giving him another hug.

"Oh, wait till your cousin gets home, he'll be so proud." Cass said happily, walking away.

* * *

><p><strong>Streets of San Fransokyo<strong>

Hiro quickly ran out, and followed Baymax through the crowd but lost him in an intersection where he saw Baymax riding a cable car while at the intersection Takeshi in his Humvee look at them in confusion decided to follow them immediately.

Hiro caught up with the cable car and saw Baymax gone so he chase Baymax through a market and an alley while Takeshi parks his Humvee across the street.

Finally Hiro found Baymax standing outside an old abandoned warehouse.

"I found where your microbot is trying to go." Baymax said to him.

"I told you the dumb thing's broken." Hiro said, taking away the dish.

But then he saw that the microbot was moving towards the door, like it wanted to go inside.

Hiro looked at the door which had a giant lock on it.

"We can't get in this way." Hiro said.

"There's a way in." Baymax said as he pointed to the window.

When suddenly a hand grabbed Hiro's shoulder.

"AH!" Hiro shouted in shock turning around to see Takeshi in uniform with his service belt on.

"What do you think your doing?" Takeshi asked his only cousin.

"The microbot, it's trying to get inside." Hiro shows Takeshi the dish.

Taking the dish he saw that the microbot was moving towards the door, even when he face it away.

"Alright, let's get in." Takeshi told his cousin.

"We can't get in this way." Hiro said pointing at the door.

"There's a way in." Baymax said pointing to the window.

Soon Hiro was on top of Baymax's head.

"I advise you to be careful. A fall from this height would result in injury." Baymax said.

* * *

><p><strong>San Fransokyo Old Abandoned Warehouse<strong>

Hiro managed to get through the window where Takeshi is already waiting, and soon saw Baymax stuck in it.

"Excuse me, while I let out some air." said Baymax, and with that he deflated a little bit, and squeezed through.

"It will take me a moment to get filled back up again." Baymax said.

"You do that." Hiro said.

As they went downstairs, and took a look around.

While doing so, they saw something behind some curtains.

Hiro quickly grabbed a broom while Takeshi draws his M1911A1, and went through the curtains.

They didn't see anyone, but they did see a conveyor belt making microbots.

Takeshi went over, and picked them up in his hands.

"Your microbots?" Takeshi asked his cousin.

Then they saw that there were hundreds of bins on the floor, each containing trillions of microbots.

"Someone's been making them, lots of them." He commented.

"Hiro, Takeshi?" asked Baymax.

Hiro and Takeshi yelped, and turned around.

"Baymax, you gave us a heart attack." Hiro said.

"My hands are equipped with defibrillators, clear." Baymax said activating the defibrillators and reaching his hands towards Hiro's chest.

"Stop, stop. It's just an expression." Hiro said.

Suddenly the microbot Takeshi had started moving like crazy, and behind him, all the microbots were coming out from the bins.

"Oh no." said Baymax.

"Run!"Both Hiro and Takeshi shouted Hiro, as they ran, but looked back to see Baymax just walking slowly.

"I am not fast." Baymax explained.

"Yeah, no kidding." Hiro said, as he grabbed his hand, and pulled him.

They ran to the door, and Takeshi tried to open it but it was locked tight.

"Kick it down." Hiro told Baymax.

He did it, but the door didn't move.

"Then punch it." He did, but still nothing.

As the microbots got closer, They realized they had to go out the way they came in.

Hurrying up the stairs, Hiro tried to push Baymax out the window, but he was too big.

Hiro and Takeshi looked back, and saw a man wearing a kabuki mask, staring at them.

He lifted his hands and the microbots, did as he did.

Takeshi shot the man but the Microbot covered him form the 45 .ACP bullets.

With all his might Hiro pushed Baymax, until he got out, and he and Baymax fell out the window.

Baymax quickly grabbed onto Hiro, as the two fell and Hiro landed on the ground with a shocked look on his face then Takeshi landed on Baymax also with a shocked look on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think about this chapter.<strong>

**Please Read and Review please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4 - Project Excalibur and Preparing to Fight.**

* * *

><p><strong>What if Tadashi and Hiro had a cousin?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>US Army RDECOM Facility San Fransokyo<strong>

Takeshi arrives at work again after the wired lunch break involving a man in a kabuki mask.

He quickly enter the facility at the lobby an MP guard salutes him as he pass them.

He reaches a door with 2 types of locks, a retina scanner and a hand print scanner.

After passing the security checks he enters a hallway with lots of windows.

At each window is a group of soldiers and scientist testing something new.

In one window their testing the new communications pack and at another testing new visors.

At another window their testing new battle tablets and at another their testing the new battle flashlights.

But these aren't the one he is going to.

As he continue down the hallway he reaches another door.

This one is big an armored and guarded by 2 MPs with M27 Infantry Automatic Rifle ready to gun down any intruder.

And the security is tighter with 4 types of locks, a retina scanner, a hand print scanner, voice phrase code and a bio metric scan.

After passing the security checks he enters another hallway leading to his lab.

There in the middle of the room is one of 3 big high-tech armor in dark olive green drab and a golden visor covering the head. (**MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor**)

"Status Report?" Takeshi asked a Soldier working on a monitor.

"The integrated communication system is still fuzzy, sir." The Soldier replied.

"The motor joints are operational and ready." Another Soldier reported.

"Armor layer is already lighter than the prototype." A Technician reported.

"Kevlar-Amarid nanobodysuit is ready for testing." Another Technician reported.

"Good." Takeshi replied as he stands on his workstation with screens of informations being stream in.

"Are you OK, Sir?" Asked another Soldier.

"No, a madman killed my Cousin and tired to kill me and my cousin." Takeshi sighed as he sat down.

"Really?" The Solider asked.

"Yeah, but the only thing that made this ridicules is the guy was wearing a kabuki mask." Takeshi sighed making the soldier chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>San Fransokyo Police Department<strong>**

At the San Fransokyo Police Department, Hiro was inside telling a police officer what had happened.

"So a man in a kabuki mask attacked you with an army of miniature flying robots?" The officer asked.

"Microbots and he was controlling them telepathically with a neural-cranial transmitter." Hiro said.

"So Mr. Kabuki was using ESP control the robots when he attacked you and balloon man." The officer said, as he saw Baymax putting some tape on his arm to stop some leaks.

"And you didn't report your microbots stolen?" The officer asked.

"Well I thought they were all destroyed in the fire. Look I know is hard to believe, but I have two witness. Baymax, tell him." Hiro said.

"Yes, officer. He's telling the truuuuth." Baymax said as he suddenly went limp.

"What's wrong with you?" Hiro asked Baymax.

"Lowwww battery." Baymax said as he brings up a battery symbol with one bar left just as he started to go loopy.

"Okay, just keep it together." Hiro said as he holds Baymax up.

"Kid, why don't we call your parents, and have the pick you up. Write your name and number down on this..." The officer said as he turn and took a clipboard but when he turned around, Hiro and Baymax were gone.

Outside Baymax was leaning on top of Hiro as he tries to get him back home.

"I got to get you home to your charger, can you walk?" Hiro said as he tries to get him back.

"I will scan you now..." Baymax replied loopy making Hiro groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>San Fransokyo - Lucky Cat Café<strong>

Later Hiro arrived home, and snuck Baymax inside.

"If my aunt ask we were at school all day, got it?" Hiro asked.

"We jumped out a window." Baymax said loudly.

"No, no, quiet." Hiro hissed at Baymax.

"We jumped out a window." Baymax whispered.

"You can't say things like that around Aunt Cass." Hiro said as he shushed him, and went upstairs.

Baymax tried to go up a step, but fell.

"Hiro, you home sweetie?" Cass asked.

"That's right." Hiro said as he quickly went upstairs.

"I thought I heard you." Cass said as she cook.

"Weeeeee!"Baymax pop up the stairs.

"Will you be quiet." Hiro hissed holding him back down.

"Yeah, weeeeee. You're going to love these." Cass said.

While the she wasn't looking, Hiro pushed Baymax up to his room but pulled back then pushed forward until he finally pushed Baymax up the stairs.

"Okay, tell me everything." Hiro said.

Hiro quickly came back downstairs.

"Listen aunt, since I'm behind, I have lots of school stuff to catch up on." Hiro said.

There was suddenly a loud hiss, followed by a crash.

Hiro jumped out of his skin, Cass merely cocking her head like a lost puppy.

"What was that?" Cass asked.

"Oh, just Mochi," Hiro replied quickly, "that…. darned cat!' He snapped his fingers as Cass shrugged, turning around to put some wings.

Hiro suddenly felt something by his feet, which was Mochi.

He quickly tossed Mochi upstairs in panic.

"All right, just don't overwork yourself." Cass said handing him a plate.

"Hairy baby, hairy baby." Baymax said while stoking Mochi just as Hiro arrive up stairs.

"All right, let's get you in your charger, one foot in front of the other." Hiro said as he put Baymax in for charging.

He then plopped down on his bed.

"This doesn't make any sense." Hiro said pulling out the microbot he had.

"Tadashi." Baymax said.

"What?" asked Hiro.

"Tadashi." Baymax said again while looking at Tadashi's bed.

"Oh, Tadashi's gone Baymax. He died." Hiro answered as he pulled the screen the separated the room.

"He shouldn't be gone with the proper diet and exercise, he should've lived a long life." Baymax said.

"Yeah, he should've, but he's gone there was a fire." Hiro said, sitting down in a chair.

"Tadashi is here." Baymax said.

"I know. People keep saying he's not really gone as long as we remember him. But it still hurts." said Hiro.

"I detect no sign of physical injury." Baymax said to him.

"It's a different kind of hurt." Hiro explained.

When Baymax was finished charging, he walked out of the charger.

"You are my patient. I would like to help." Baymax said.

"You can't help something like this." Hiro repiled.

He suddenly heard a sound, he turned to see Baymax with his hand on top of the computer, and images showing up on it.

"What are you doing?" Hiro asked confused.

"I'm gathering data on personal loss. Data transfer complete. Treatment includes contact with relatives and friends. I am contacting them now." Baymax said as pictures of Wasabi, Fred, Honey, and GoGo appeared on his chest.

"No don't do that." said Hiro.

"Your friends have been contacted." Baymax said.

"Unbelievable." said Hiro.

He suddenly felt Baymax put his arms around him.

"What are you doing now?" Hiro asked.

"Another treatment is compassion and physical support like hugging." Baymax explained.

"I'm okay, really." Hiro said.

"You will be all right, there, there." Baymax said while patting Hiro's head.

"Thanks, Baymax." Hiro said giving him a small hug.

"I am sorry, about the fire." Baymax said.

"That's okay, it was just an accident." Hiro replied.

Then he looked over at his microbot.

"Or unless it wasn't. The man in the mask he must've stolen my microbots at the show case, and set the fire to cover his tracks. He's responsible for Tadashi's death, we gotta catch that guy." said Hiro, firmly.

He and Baymax quietly snuck out of the house and into the garage.

"But first you're gonna need some upgrades." Hiro said as he scanned Baymax.

He then record some Karate moves and made a chip then he made him some armor.

"I have some concerns. This armor may undermine my non-threatening huggable design." Baymax said when Hiro finished putting the armor on him.

"That's the idea." Hiro said.

When the chip was finished, he carefully slid it in along side his medical one.

"I don't understand, how does knowing karate make me a better healthcare companion?" Baymax asked.

"Well, you want to keep me healthy, don't you? Now punch this." Hiro said while holding up a wooden board.

Baymax did so, and the board broke in two.

After trying out a few moves, Baymax was ready.

"Awesome fist bump." said Hiro. "Fist bump isn't in my fighting database." Baymax said.

"No, this isn't a fighting thing. This is something people do when they're happy or excited." Hiro explained.

He took Baymax's hand, and did the fist bump handshake.

After they bumped fists, Hiro made a rocket sound, while Baymax went bla, bla, bla.

"If your after him you gonna need this." Said a very familiar voice.

Hiro turn and caught a Bulletproof vest, utility belt and an MP5A3 with Surefire 628 dedicated forend weaponlight.

Hiro look up to see Takeshi armed and ready.

"Remember how to shoot?" Takeshi asked Hiro who nodded in reply.

"Lets go." Takeshi beacons him as they exit the Garage.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think about this chapter.<strong>

**Please Read and Review please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5 - The Chase and Birth of a Hero!**

* * *

><p><strong>What if Tadashi and Hiro had a cousin?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>San Fransokyo Old Abandoned Warehouse - Pier<strong>

The trio went back to the warehouse and Baymax kicked down the door, but when they went in they saw that the conveyor belt, microbots, and the man in the mask were gone.

"We're too late." Hiro said defeated when suddenly the microbot in the dish started moving again.

"Your tiny robot is trying to go somewhere." Baymax said.

Hiro followed the where the microbot was going when Takeshi stop himself.

"Uh, Hiro?" Takeshi questioned him but Hiro didn't listened.

Hiro followed the mircrobot out onto the pier and was about to fall into the water, until Baymax grabbed his hood.

"Always wait an hour after eating before swimming." Baymax said pulling Hiro back as Takeshi stood beside him.

At first Hiro couldn't see anything, then through the fog, then the microbot flew into the ocean then there he saw the man in the mask.

"Come on." Takeshi said pulling Hiro back.

Hiro, Takeshi and Baymax hide behind a cargo box and look as the mask man lift something up and Hiro saw a symbol he will never forget.

"Your heart rate as increased dramatically." Baymax said to Hiro.

"All right, Baymax it's time to use those upgrades." Hiro replied as he did an HK slap.

But before anyone could do anything some headlights flashed in their eyes.

When Hiro could look he saw a car, and out came his friends.

"Hiro, Takeshi?" Wasabi asked.

"Guys what are you doing here?" Hiro hissed at them.

"Us, what are you two doing here?" Wasabi countered.

"Just out for a walk, helps with my mood swings." Hirp answered.

"Followed so he wouldn't do something stupid." Takeshi deadpan.

"Is that Baymax?" Wasabi asked pointing at Baymax.

"Yes, now you have..." Started Hiro but GoGo looked at Baymax.

"Uh, why is wearing carbon fiber underpants?" GoGo asked while circling Baymax.

"I also know karate." Baymax said moving his hand.

"Listen you guys have to go." Takeshi said with Hiro nodded in agreement.

"No, don't push us away Hiro. We're here for you that's why Baymax contacted us." Honey said making them look at Baymax.

"The treatment for dealing with a personal loss, is being with loved ones and friends. Would anyone like to share their feelings?" Baymax explained.

"Unbelievable." Both Hiro and Takeshi muttered together.

"Oh, I'd like to." Fred said as he stood in the middle.

But before he could say anything, the man in the mask appeared, flying on the microbots, holding up his hands, and thousands of microbots were in the air.

"Uh, am I the only one who sees that?" Fred asked nervously as both Hiro and Takeshi aimed their MP5A3s that the gang finally notice.

The man in the mask was used the microbots to lift another cargo box, and then threw it at the group.

Wasabi began yelling and panicking until he realized the Baymax was holding it up.

"You guys go, Baymax get him." Hiro said as Baymax nodded and left.

Both Takeshi and GoGo grabbed Hiro, and pulled him over to the car.

"What are you doing?" Hiro asked.

"Saving your life." Both Takeshi and GoGo answered.

"Baymax can take him." Hiro assured but then Baymax landed right on top of the car.

"Time to go!" Takeshi shouted at Wasabi as he hit the gas, and drove away.

They drove through the streets, but the man was right on their tails.

"Hiro what's going on?" Honey asked Hiro.

"That guy stole my microbots, and started the fire. But I don't know who he is." explained Hiro.

As they drove away, Fred looked back to see the man.

"A man in a mask and black cape. We're under attack from a super villain guys. How cool is that? I mean it's scary but how cool?" Fred started to rambled.

"Why is he chasing us!?" Honey shouted at Fred.

"Like every super villain! We've seen to much." Fred replied.

Then Wasabi stopped at the red light.

"Why are you stopping!?" Takeshi asked Wasabi in horror.

"Red light." Wasabi pointed out.

"There's no red light in a car chase Wasabi!" Takeshi shouted just as the red light turn green and then Takeshi and Wasabi started to argue.

Up front GoGo was getting tired of Wasabi's driving, so she spit out her gum, and made her way to the driver's seat, pushing Wasabi out the way.

She slammed on the gas pedal the car went like lightening down the road.

"GoGo! Keep her steady!" Takeshi shouted as he leans out the window and takes pot shots at the masked man who shielded himself with the microbots.

After passing a train crossing they lost sight of the mask man.

Finally they swerved back to the pier, but GoGo couldn't hit the brakes in time, and the car went off into the harbor.

The man in the mask stopped at the pier, believing he had gotten rid of them, he turned and left.

In the harbor, the gang managed to get out of the car, but they needed to resurface to get air.

Baymax's armor came off, he grabbed them all, and floated back up to the surface.

They all climbed on Baymax, and they floated back to the pier.

"Your body temperatures are low, I suggest we go somewhere warm." Baymax said as everyone shivered.

"I know a place." said Fred.

* * *

><p><strong>San Fransokyo - Fred's Mansion<strong>

He led the gang to a place that took a few minutes to walk to.

"Are we there yet?" Wasabi asked freezing.

"Yes, yes we are." Fred said while gesturing to a place.  
>Everyone looked at what he was gesturing to, and saw a huge mansion.<p>

"Come on." Fred said going up to the door.

"What are you doing?" Hiro asked him.

"Oh, right, welcome to mi casa. That's French for door." Fred said to them.

"It's really not." Honey replied.

"That's Spanish for my house." Takeshi answered.

"Listen, you idiot. A lunatic in mask just tried to kill us, we don't have time..." GoGo said to him.

But before she could say anything else, a butler opened the door.

"Welcome home, Master Fredrick." The butler greet.

"Hey, Heathcliff." Fred greet back.

The others were shocked, this was actually Fred's house.

"Come on, guys. We should be safe here." Fred said.

He fist bumped Heathcliff, and led the others inside.

When Baymax came in, he fist bumped him, and made the "bla, bla, bla" sound.

"This is actually your house?" Wasabi asked.

"Well it's my parents' house, but they're off on the family island somewhere." Fred explained as he clapped his hands and doors opened to reveal his private quarters aka. his bedroom, which was adorned in comics, monsters, and superhero stuff.

While the others were taking in the sight, Hiro sat down at a table and began drawing a picture.

"Your body temperature is still low." Baymax said.

"Yeah, whatever." Hiro replied not really paying attention.

Baymax the rested himself on top of Hiro, and his body started to heat up and turn red.

Fred then threw himself on top of Baymax.

"It's like spooning a warm marshmallow." He said.  
>Soon everyone was on Baymax, and they were warmed up in no time.<p>

"Do you guys recognize this symbol?" Hiro asked.

He had drawn a bird with a circle around it

"Yes, it's a bird." Fred answered.

"No, the man in the mask was taking something that has this symbol on it." Hiro explained.

"Catching the man in the mask will help Hiro's emotional state." Baymax explained.

"Catch him, we don't even know who he is." GoGo said.

"I have a theory." Fred said.

He sat them all down, and handed them some comic books and explained about each villain in it.

"Fred just get to the point, what do these stupid comics have to do with anything?" GoGo asked annoyed at Fred.

"Don't you see, the man in the mask is obviously..." Fred said as he pressed a button on a remote.

And a screen appeared. "... Alistair Krei." he finished, showing him on the screen.

"What?" Both Hiro and Takehi asked.

"He wanted your microbots, and you said no. And rules don't apply to super villains." Fred explained.

"It can't be him, he's too high-profile. The guy in the mask couldn't be him." Takeshi denied the teory.

"But then who could he be?" Honey asked.

"I don't know we don't know anything about him." Hiro said.

"His blood type is AB negative, his cholesterol is slightly high." Baymax said.

"Baymax, you scanned him?" Hiro asked confused.

"Of course, I'm programmed to know everyone's healthcare needs." Baymax answered.

"That's perfect. I can use the data from your processor to find him." Hiro said happily.

"Uh, you'd have to scan like everyone in San Fransokyo." GoGo said.

"And took could take who knows how long." Wasabi added.

"I just need to look for a new angle." Hiro said as he then spotted one of Fred's action figures.

"That's it, all scan the whole city at the same time. I just need to upgrade Baymax's sensor." he said.

"In fact, if we're gonna catch that guy I'm gonna need to upgrade all of you." Hiro said.

"Upgrade who now?" Wasabi asked.

"Those who have suffered a loss require the company of family and friends."Baymax explained.

"I like where this is heading." Fred said.

"We can't go against that guy, we're nerds." Wasabi said.

"Hiro, we'd really like to help, but we're just, us." Honey added.

"Maybe, but you could be way more." Hiro said looking at a picture on the wall.

Then they all started looking at the picture.

"Tadashi was our best friend, we're in." GoGo said.

"This is it. Our origin story, we're gonna be superheros." said Fred.

"Uh, I can't help you tomorrow." Takeshi said to them.

Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"Sorry, but I got work tomorrow." Takeshi explained as they nod in understanding.

"Sure that's OK, Takeshi." Hiro said understanding.

"Sorry, but good luck." Takeshi said with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think about this chapter.<strong>

**Please Read and Review please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6 - Meet the squad.**

* * *

><p><strong>AU: My Exams are coming up so no more updates after this.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>What if Tadashi and Hiro had a cousin?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>US Army RDECOM Facility San Fransokyo<strong>

Takeshi arrives at work for the up opportunity to test the new combat suits code-named Excalibur.

James enter the the lab wearing the Kevlar-Amarid nanobodysuit with 3 other people.

In the middle of 3 big high-tech armor is another big high tech armor in dark navy blue drab and a thin golden visor covering the head.

The 4 man group put on the high-tech armor with help from the technicians.

As they put on the helmet a HUD system activates and synchronized with the squad.

"Squad system check." Takeshi ordered his squad.

"The integrated communication system is online and ready, sir." One of his squadmates replied.

"The motor joints are operational and ready." Another of his squadmates reported.

"Armor layer integrity is 100% ." Another one of his squadmates reported this time a girl.

"VISR system online and receiving." Another one of his girl squadmates reported.

"Let's start the test in the range." Takeshi said as everyone nodded he tested his VISR system Friendlies are highlighted in green, usable weapons, and health packs are highlighted in blue, other objects are highlighted in orange, data terminals are highlighted in bright yellow and each of his squadmate have their names on top of their of their silhouette Sarah, Jun, Emile and Kelly.

As they walk Sarah stumbled and almost fell but was caught by Takeshi.

"You Ok Sarah?" Takeshi asked her.

"Yeah I'm Ok Takeshi." The girl Sarah replied as she stood up and continue to the range.

At the range they receive their weapons.

Takeshi picks up an Kel-Tec RFB Carbine with a FAMAS like handguard, EOTech 512, AN/PEQ-2 IR designator and a 30rd Magazine and a Hk MK 23 with Laser Aiming Module.

Jun picks up a Barrett M107A1 with 20inch barrel and Schmidt & Bender 5-25x56 PM II LP sight and a Hk MK 23 with Laser Aiming Module and a MP7A2 with a Knight's Armament suppressor, Zeiss Z-Point red dot sight and 40-round magazine.

Emile picks up a M1014 Joint Services Combat Shotgun and a Hk MK 23 with Laser Aiming Module.

Sarah picks up a FN F2000 with FN GL-1 and 45rd magazine and a Hk MK 23 with Laser Aiming Module.

Kelly picks up 2 MP7A2 with a Zeiss Z-Point red dot sight and 40-round magazine and 2 Hk MK 23 with Laser Aiming Module.

Each of them went to their seperate stations and started to zero in their VISR HUD System.

"CLEAR THE RANGE!" A voice shouted as gunfire in the range quiet down.

"3, 2, 1, WEAPONS FREE!" The Voice shouted as Takeshi, Sarah, Jun, Emile and Kelly light up their respective targets with deadly accuracy.

Not a single round missed the targets as soldiers around them started to whisper at how cool they are or who on earth did they hit every target so fast.

The squad didn't say anything as they return to the Lab.

In the lab they tested the suits speed and armor integrity.

(A Few Hours later)

"This so cool, I can hit above 55 yards!" Emile shouted as he look at his new shotgun.

"The VISR even linked up with the scope." Jun commented.

"I can run even faster!" Kelly shouted in excitement.

"I can respond to any target faster." Sarah commented as Takeshi without his helmet read the test results.

Just then the alarm sounded alerting the squad.

"Alpha Squad Sight Sierra 2 has been compromise move out and investigate." The General ordered through the PA system.

"Roger that General." Takeshi immediately respond as the squad run towards the bases airfield.

At the Airfield there are VTOL ready to launch. (Warbird form Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare)

They entered one and flew towards the Island.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Akuma Island - <strong>Government Test site for Project Silent Sparrow**

"Alright someone has trip the alarm so we have to investigate this. Any questions?" Takeshi finishes his debrief to his squad.

"Why us?" Jun asked.

"Cause we're the closest one." Takeshi quickly answered.

"We're landing in 30 seconds." The Pilot announce.

"Right spread out and secure!" Takeshi ordered.

The VTOL landed on the Test site's helipad as the squad spread out and secure the sight.

"This is Kelly by the enterance. Uh, you might want to see this." Kelly report as they advance on her location.

"Woah." Emile said as he check the blast doors.

"What cut through this? Plasma?" Jun questioned as he look at the door.

"I don't know but we're about to find out." Sarah said looking at Takeshi.

"Move out." Takeshi ordered as they activate their helmet mounted lights.

As they move down the corridor they saw something in the testing room.

"What the?" Takeshi whispered as he look at the group that is still looking at the hole on top.

"US ARMY DON'T MOVE!" The Squad shouted as the group jump a bit and raise their hands as they face the squad.

"Wasabi, GoGo, Fred, Honey Lemon?" Takeshi asked them as they lowered their hands slightly.

"Uh, do we know you?" Asked Fred at the heavily armed and armored soldiers.

"Yeah, it's Takeshi." Takeshi deadpans as he signal the squad to lower their weapons.

"TAKESHI!" The group shouted in shock.

"Yeah let's get out of here." Takeshi said as he beacons them to follow.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think about this chapter.<strong>

**Please Read and Review please.**


	8. Author's Note

**AN:**

**Sorry but my finals are coming up.**

**So no more updates till a new massage appears on my profiles.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 7 - Hiro's side of the story**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>**I'm BACK!**

* * *

><p><strong>What if Tadashi and Hiro had a cousin?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>San Fransokyo - Lucky Cat Café<strong>

The next day at Hiro's garage, Hiro gave them the plan.

"The transmitter must be in his mask, if we get the mask, he can't control the microbots, game over." Hiro said.

And then they went to work on their suits.

Each member showed Hiro how their inventions/experiments worked, except Fred who just showed how good he was at imitating monsters.

Hiro began designing super suits for them all.

For Honey he designed a pink outfit, and a purse that could make chem-balls.

Next was GoGo's outfit it was a yellow suit with electro-mag suspension wheels at the feet.

The next outfit he made was Fred's which was a monster suit that could allow him to jump to extraordinary height, and breathe fire.

Wasabi's suit was green, and at the arms he was able to form plasma cutters that could slice through anything.

* * *

><p><strong>San Fransokyo - Fred's Mansion<strong>

Honey tried her suit out on Heathcliff, she froze his legs, and got the mask off him.

Gogo tried her suit and found out that she could move really fast, and she tied Heathcliff up with a garden hose, during her training, and got the mask off him.

Fred tried his suit in training, he surrounded Heathcliff with fire, and dove into the middle, and pulled off the mask.

Wasabi sliced through tennis balls at his training session and now it's Baymax's turn.

"May I present, Baymax 2.0." Hiro said as he show Baymax.

Baymax stood proud in red and purple armor.

"He's glorious." Fred said in awe.

"Hello." Baymax greeted as a butterfly then landed on his hand, and flew away, as Baymax started following it.

"Whoa whoa, focus." Hiro said to him.

"Baymax fist." Hiro told him as Baymax tried to fist bump.

"No no the other fist." Hiro said as Baymax shows his rocket fist that penetrated the garden's concerete wall making the gang awe.

"And that's not all." Hiro said as Baymax shows his wings, Hiro had climbed on his back to show them how he flew.

It was a rough take-off, but then it turned into too rough.

They flew all over the city dodging everythings that were in their way almost falling off the brigde, until finally they got it.

They sat on top of a blimp, and watch the sky.

"I detect your emotional state is getting better." Baymax said.

"Yeah it is, Baymax. Well, we're high enough, do your thing." Hiro said. Baymax then scanned the whole city, and he finally got a match.

"The man in the mask is located on that island." Baymax said pointing to an island off in the harbor.

We got him." Hiro smiled.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Akuma Island - <strong>Government Test site for Project Silent Sparrow**

Hiro and Baymax gathered the others, and Baymax flew them to the island.

Honey, Hiro, and GoGo rode on his shoulders, while Fred and Wasabi held onto his arms.

"You know if I wasn't afraid of heights I would love this, but since I'm afraid of heights I don't love it." Wasabi said while Fred do some superhero poses.

When they got close enough, Baymax landed on a part of the island that was fenced off.

"Our first landing as a team, it was awesome." Fred said.

"Uh, do you see that sign, it says quarantined, do you have any idea what that means?" Wasabi asked looking at the rusted sign with the word Quarantined.

"Quarantined, means to keep away to prevent contamination."Baymax explained.

"Exactly." Wasabi said to the team who ignore him.

The team quietly made their way towards a door, when they heard a twig snap.

The quickly started attacking with their weapons, and when they looked they saw that it was only a pigeon, and the missed it.

Using his blades Wasabi cut an opening, and the team walked in not noticing the silent alarm they triggered.

As they quietly walked inside, while Fred sang some cheesy theme song about them.

"Six intrepid friends lead by Fred, their leader, Fred. Fred's Angels, m-m-m. Fred's Angels, m-m-m. Harnessing the power of the sun with the ancient amulet they found in the attic. M-m-m. The amulet is green. M-m-m. It's probably an emerald." Fred sang making Wasabi angry.

"Fred, you keep singing, and I'm gonna plasma cut your face." Wasabi threaten him.

"Baymax, can you use your sensors to find him?" Hiro asked not knowing about the thick steel walls.

"The walls are interfering with my sensors." Baymax answered as his sensors kept bouncing off the walls.

"Great, the robot's broken." Wasab said when Honey Lemon saw something.

"Hey, guys, you better take a look at this." Honey said as she led them to a door.

Behind the door was room, and there was a huge computer with a screensaver of the bird symbol.

Hiro moved the mouse, and found a video. It showed that Alistair Krei had an invented a teleporter a few years ago, but it backfired almost killing SECAF, CSAF and VCSAF so the government shut down his project.

"So the man in the mask is Alistair Krei, he wants revenge on the government for shutting down his project." Hiro said like Sherlock Holmes.

"And he stole you microbots to steal back his machine." Honey continued.

"Oh no." Baymax said making everyone turned around, and saw the man in mask behind them with his microbots before throwing a huge slab of concrete on them.

The team pulled themselves out of the rubble, but Hiro scrambled back over it to the robot, who was stuck in a small crater of debris.

The man in mask on his pillar of microbots in front of the rest of the team, half-threatening them and waiting for their next move.

Some of the microbots supported what must have been a part of the portal that they had seen on the screen earlier.

GoGo, Honey Lemon, and Fred stood in ready stances, anticipating the imminent fight ahead but Wasabi, less sure, turned to them.

"What's the plan?" Wasabi asked as he held up his laser plasma blades at the ready.

"Get the mask!" GoGo shouted as she zoomed past him.

She skidded up the broken supports for the portal toward the man in mask and tossed a disc at him.

He called up the microbots to knock them aside, and shifted downward, to the floor.

Honey Lemon leapt down after her, landing on a squishy chemical compound she quickly concocted.

She hid behind a pillar as the man chased GoGo around the room as an idea popped into her head, and she typed in a quick compound into the purse, and out popped a new ball.

She took a deep breath before leaping out from behind the pillar just in time to be beaned in the head with a disc from GoGo that the man in mask dodged at the last moment.

The ball slipped out of her hand, and fell to the ground.

A slippery frozen substance spread across the floor, and GoGo's momentum wasn't stopping she slid on the blue splotch, right into Honey Lemon, knocking them both backward to the floor.

Fred took this opportunity to leap into action.

"Fire breath!" He announced as he spewed fire from his suit's mouth, spinning as he went, in the direction of the man in mask.

The villain shot a wave of microbots upward, catching Fred and knocking him into GoGo and Honey Lemon.

Now, the man in mask looked to Wasabi, who froze.

Then, he realized that he had to do something.

He lifted his laser plasma blades threateningly.

"You wanna dance, huh?" Wasabi asked while waving the blades slightly.

"You'll be dancing with me!" He added

Yokai sent streams of microbots at Wasabi, and he cut them up with his laser plasma blades as he did.

He sliced, and cut, and continued to hack at the streams of microbots as they were hurled at him, successfully deflecting them as they tried to reach him.

"Hey!" Wasabi exclaimed when he realized that he had batted them all away.

"Yeah! That's right, that's what you're dealing with!" Wasabi shouted as he pumped his fist into the air, and then realized why the streams of microbots had stopped shooting after him: his feet had been cemented to the  
>ground by the microbots.<p>

"Oh." He muttered, before being flung to the side by the microbots, slamming into the pile of his teammates.

The man in mask looked up from this pile of dispatched opponents to look for the other two, and found them blasting straight toward him.

He put up his hands in defense, not even being able to react with the microbots in his surprise, and was knocked backward, past the place where the portals had been perched, and down onto the metal floor.

As he went, a sea of microbots came up to the two heroes, knocking Baymax backward, and causing Hiro to tumble down after Yokai.

As the masked madman hit the floor, the mask bounced off and slid away.

Hiro tucked and rolled as he landed, and got to his feet, the man in mask still getting to his own.

Hiro snatched up the mask and aimed his MP5A3 at the man in mask.

"It's over Krei." Hiro said as he aim his Greman made weapon.

"Krei?" The man in mask asked in confusion as he got up, and turned around, the man in the mask was... Professor Callaghan!

"Professor Callaghan?" Hiro asked as he slighly lower his MP5.

The others looked shocked.

"But the explosion, you died." Hiro said in shock.

"No, I had your microbots." He said to him.

"But...Tadashi...he tried to save you." Hiro said to him.

"That was his mistake!" Callaghan shouted Callaghan as Hiro's face stiffened.

"Baymax, destroy him." Hiro growled.

"I am not programed to injury a human being." Baymax replied.

"Not anymore." Hiro said as he opened Baymax's disk compartment, took out his medical disk and threw it away.

"Baymax, destroy him!" Hiro shouted in anger.

With his disk gone, Baymax turned into a robot full on destruction.

He tried to kill Professor Callaghan, but the others tried to stop him.

They knew that Hiro had been taken over by his own anger, and killing Callaghan wouldn't solve the situation.

Just as Callaghan was getting away on a microbot tower,

Baymax lifted his fist, and was about to shoot off his gauntlet, until he stopped.

Honey had put his medical chip back in him, and Callaghan got away.

"My healthcare protocol has been violated. I apologize for any distress I have caused." Baymax apologized.

"How could you do that? We had him." Hiro asked them angrily.

"What you just did, was not what we signed up for." Wasabi explained.

"My enhanced scanner has been damaged." Baymax said to him.

Hiro groaned, and climbed onto his back the others tried to talk to Hiro, but he and Baymax just flew off leaving them on the island until James and his team arrive.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think about this chapter.<strong>

**Please Read and Review please.**


	10. AN

Sorry but I got sick so there will be no updates until I got better.

Frost the Arctic Fox


End file.
